I Am
weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ---- "Who?" you ask. Can't quite answer that simply. "When?" Well, I couldn't quite answer that in a few words either. "Why?" You shouldn't be asking me this. Here, I'll try my best to answer your probing questions. ---- We I wandered in the walls stronghold on the brightest night, far apart from each other, avoiding the loud, very loud, mounds of scales that happened to be the spectators of, and, the three SandWing sisters. All three of us very, very curious about the mysteries of time that were held behind these adobe bricks. Then we found each other. I forget how, but soon we were all walking together and ended up in Burn's dragonethood room. It was disturbing, but it wasn't like we weren't expecting it. But then we found the most disturbing thing yet, shuffling around her messages. It was a letter from Ex-Queen Scarlet, from when Burn would have been about 7 years of age. It spoke of an Emerald, something animus, one that would combine two or more creatures into one monstrous creature. When the abomination was made, it would send a final roar to the sky, then die. It was at that moment we, or I, realized Burn didn't stitch her own toys. A little stone did it. After our state of shock, we all for some reason peered right and saw a shining green shape on a nightstand. So entranced we all walked over to it and touched it simultaneously. I saw scales, hardly solid at all, of different colors swirling around into a shape that was hardly dragon-like. We let out a roar, and in that moment I came to sense for what I thought was the last time. It wasn't. We didn't die. I was simply born. ---- What is my soul's makeup? Well, simply the three souls that met on the brightest night, the night thorn became queen. When I became, first thing I could hear was three different souls screaming. Screaming for family. Screaming for friends. Screaming simply just for freedom. Then, the unique, bellowing roar, allowed many dragons to hear us after the whole meeting of the SandWing Sisters had ended. We suddenly went calm and the voices went away, and molded into one single train of thought. The dragons came, we fled. Life isn't exactly easy for me, knowing I am truly three. It's very hard to be, well, who I'm supposed to be, one. I'll hear one of them sometimes. Sometimes the RainWing, a very strange thing she is, will just randomly burst and do whatever she pleases. Sometimes it's the SeaWing, quiet and intellegent, but is prone to snapping right at you. And sometimes it's the IceWing, willing to take advantage of a social situation, flip it around, and smash it. Sometimes I wonder where the other 2 are when one of them is causing me trouble. Maybe they're sleeping. Tucked away, unprepared for the regrets to come when they wake up to see the trouble that has been caused. I'm completely alone though, no help here for me. Everyone else is one soul. I wish I were one, but sadly I Am Three. Category:Content (Stuffingnarwhals) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)